The Royals and The Rebels
by Kitty Cat Blackishly Violet
Summary: This city is divided into two nation: The Royals and The Rebels. The Royals is the the most beloved of the people. They are polite and loved by everyone around them.But the Rebels are now a different story. They are the most beastly and arrogant, and certainly the most feared people in this world at all. Couples the Reds, Greens, Blues mostly Greens.
1. Chapter 1

me: hi this is my 3 story!

Kaoru: Yaay...

Me: oh quiet you... anyway hope you like it! you may start reading now!

XoXoXoX

This city is divided into two nation: The Royals and The Rebels.

The Royals is the the most beloved of the people. They are polite and loved by everyone around them. to the most treasured is the boys in The Rowdyruff household. Their names are Brick, Boomer and Butch.

Brick is the the oldest of the three brothers. He is the the smartest guy whom you've come across. He is the school's student council president. He is the a very cold to the girls but thats the reason the girls are crazy about him. He is a good athlete but not as good as his brother Butch who's the best athlete in town.

Butch is the middle child. He is very naughty and strong. He loves women and '' play '' with them ... if you know what I mean. He is the the sportiest guy who you have never seen before. He is also a super good cook, he prepares the family meals if their parents are away, and he is very protective over his family even though he does not show respect to his own ego. He is the captain of every sports club in their school and the best singer too.

Boomer is the the youngest of the three is the cutest boy who you could ever meet. He is a very artistic person, he has his own art exhibition in one of the most famous museums in the city. He loves animals and he loves to design his own clothes. All the girls adore him because he is just so cute like an angel. He is the your school best drawer and design.

But the Rebels are now a different story. They are the most beastly and arrogant, and certainly the most feared people in this world at all. They are completely different from The Royals. Feared the most are the Powerpuff Girls. And their names are Momoko, Miyakoand Kaoru. Though they are not blood-related, they are as close as if they were real sisters. They are adopted.

Momoko is the smartest of the three. She is also a very hot girl who is chased by, almost all the boys. She has the evilest heart a person can have immediately after hates Brick. Because they are so similar, they can not get along at all. Momoko loves sweet things and she is as smart as a Brick but did not show it.

Kaoru is very similar to Butch. But she does not '' play '' with the opposite sex or the same sex. She has the heart and spirit of the devil. He is very athletic and strong. She is very wicked towards boys. That's why she is liked by both boys and girls. And she does not care about it at all. She loves sports and fighting.

Miyako is exactly the same as Boomer. She is not as sinister as her step sisters. She absolutely loves animals and art. And she designs and sews her clothes, as well as Boomer. Although dislikes Boomershe is is still worried about him when he is injured. The same goes for the story of Momoko and Kaoru. Kaoru does not show it.

Since they are not honest about their feelings, they are absolutely convinced that they hate each other. And that's why their story is so complex and interesting that it just needs to talk. This story has it these six teens. How they met, started to hate each other, crushes starting to bloom and fell in love whit out even knowing it.

XoXoXoXo

me: sooo what ya think?

Kaoru: huh it actually seems interesting ...

me:really?

Kaoru: no...

Me: Kaoru don't play games whit me!

Kaoru: hai hai sorry...

Me: well i hope you liked it pleas tell me what you thought and have a good day! R&amp;R! Byebye!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: okey i'm just going to say this: am i strange ?... Wait don't answer that!

Kaoru: can we just start this thing? ( crosses her arms )

Me: yea yea i don't own anything but the story and some characters! Pleas start reading!

author's note: i made this chapter all in Kaoru's pov!

XoXoXoX

_'WH-WHAT JUST HAPPEND?!' _

Pause!

Okey hi i'm Kaoru and you guys might be wondering what's going on right well it's all that stupid Butches fault-! You know what why don't we start from the beginning...i happened about 45 minutes ago...

45 minutes earlier...

_'Man...can history be any more boring than it already is?' _i thought to my self board out of my mind i mean i already know all of this.

''hihihihi oh Butch~~'' i hear some girls giggling next to me who are all surrounding the on and only douchebag Butch... and man are thous girls annoying but not as annoying as that asshole.

''Hey bitches shut your yap or i'll do it for ya!'' i hiss at them and giving them my best deathglare that make the tremble out of fear. Man thous Royals are some real pussies. i can feel myself smirking, but soon disappears from my face cause i heard something i hate more than Butch himself.

''Hey looks like little Buttercup over here is jealous of you girls!'' Butch said with a big smirk on his face and it just made me more furious than i already am. And that stupid nickname that douchebag gave me when we were 5 is more than enough to make me want to wack that stupid smirk off of his ugly face.

''one i am **not jealous** ,'' i said with a lot of venom on the last two words '' and second do not and i mean **DO NOT **call me **_Buttercup _****!** '' i yelled as i heard a braking sound from my pencil in my hand.

''Okey kids class is over pleas read pages 14-20! Now get out of my sight !'' yelled our teacher Mr. Ravenwing. I hate that teacher...I quickly put my things in to my bag and went out of the class i just can't stand that guy! His the worst in the throughout the universe!

''Hey!'' i heard Butch calling me and i just ignored it like all my fanboys and fangirls.

''Hey! i said 'Hey!'! Hey Butterbutt stop ignoring me will ya!?''

_'What did he just call me!? Butterbutt?! __**BUTTERBUTT?! **__Oh that is it!'_

''Who do ya think your calling Butterbutt you jackass!?'' i yelled really mad this time.

''Finaly you react! I whan't to ask you some thing!'' he said with a big grin on his stupid face.

''Huh? What?'' i asked and i immediately regretted it because he asked me..

'' Are you free tomorrow?'' he asked me with a grin.

''W-what?!'' i asked out of anger and embarrassment but mostly anger ( author: yea right...)

''Huh? N-not like that! I just need some help okey!'' he yelled out of embarrassment.

''With what exactly?'' i asked raising a eyebrow.

''You'll see tomorrow now see ya tomorrow after school Rebel!'' he yelled and speed away.

_'W-WHAT JUST HAPPEND?!'' _I yelled in my head . Man my head is spinning i need to lie down...But...Why would a Royal want a help from a Rebel anyway i mean we **HATE EACH OTHER **right? you know what not my problem right now i just need to lie down...i'll worry about this tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3 The Shopping and the Rumor

''okey so why are we here again? And what do i have to do with this anyway huh?!'' yelled a very upset raven hair girl.

''i told you! i need your help to choose a gift for someone!'' yelled a jetblack haired boy who was getting annoyed by the girl asking the same questions over and over again. Kaoru was furious because the boy didn't tell her why she had to come and help him pick a gift for some spoiled _Royal _bitch. And she made it crystal clear that she **_was not jealous at the least._** Yea like we will belive that...

''And why does it have to be me?'' she asked and clearly annoyed at Butch.

''Because you two are so similar and who better to choose a gift for a tomboy than a nother tomboy!''

''Why can't you just pick the gift! I mean us tomboys like the same things as boys do ya know and did i mention that i **hate **you!?''

''Please Buttercup ! Please i beg you!'' now that he heard what he had just said made him totally regret it because _he_ was begging a **_Rebel _**to help **him **a **Royal.** A Royal was **begging **help from a **Rebel **the devil itself and to top it off he was begging Kaoru Matsubara a powerpuff a Rebel among Rebels. **The alfa Rebel. **_'' Oh_shit!''

'' Ohhhh~~ you beg me do ya?~~'' i wicked smile crossed her face that made it so scary yet attractive to everyone around them, some boys were watching with jealous stares at the two and some were glaring at Butch and thinking that these two were an item and wishing it was him instead of Butch. And don't get me started on the girls who were glaring at Kaoru for having such a hot guy of a boyfriend ( witch he is not!)

Butch gulped and nodded nervously. And Kaorus wicked smile became even more wicked if it was possible.''What do i get in return? And who's the lucky girl huh?'' and that's when Butch turned red as a tomato and was at a dead end and there was no way out. Kaoru couldn't help but feel a sting in her chest and a little jealous of the girl who could make the boy blush like she shook it off quickly enough to keep a straight face and see Butches nervous face as he tried to answer.

''umm ugh h-her name is um Sonia...'' he said with a red face and eyes on the ground.

''hm? A MPGZ huh? A Royal figures... '' Kaoru said with a little bit of sadness in her voice but to her relief Butch didn't hear her.

''Huh? What you say?'' He asked confused by Kaoru's expression. But Kaorus wicked smirk was across her face once more and asked one again what would she get in return for helping the Royal bad boy. And Butch was at a lose of words, because he knew that it was really hard to pleas a Rebel, especially Kaoru. So he said something you should never say to a Rebel :

''I-i'll do what ever you want...''

And now was Butch afraid of his life. If a Royal says that to a Rebel it means that he is his/her servent for as long as the Rebel wants and it also means that the servent has to to everything and i mean **EVERYTHING. **Oh the poor boy is so doomed.

* * *

Two girls were shopping in a clothes store and when they exited they saw what no Royal girl would want to see a Royal on a date with a Rebel! And to top it off Kaoru and Butch on a date!( no they are not on a date!) And like all the Royal shopping girls do they just had to gossip about this.

* * *

''What ever i want? hmm okey ! Deal! But first i want something to eat ! Oh i'm hungry for some burgers! Come servent!'' Yelled Kaoru and started to drag the poor boy to the burger place. And Butch was really regretting this but at least he get's to by his crush a gift that is to her liking but now he has to think of how to give it to her the girl doesn't even notice him and he is not going to start talking to her. Maybe if he sang her a song? Naah it wont work on her because it doesn't work on Kaoru nor does it impress her. Wait why was he bringing Kaoru in to this it has nothing to do with her exept that Sonia and Kaoru are really similar...oh you know what fuck it all !

* * *

XoXo The next day

'' Are you sure about this?'' he asked once more holding a box in his hand.

''For the 1 millioned time yes now let's go ya pussy!'' yelled the girl while she draged the poor boy to the class room. Kaoru and Butch were in the mall for 5 hours finding a gift for the Royal Sonia. And they finaly found something but Butch was becoming a chicken and starts to panic if the girl will reject the gift and Kaoru was beginning to get annoyed. But that wasn't the only thing that started to annoy her it was the glances she and Butch were getting from the others and hearing whispers around her and finaly she snaped.

''What are ya looking at huh?! Never seen a Rebel dragging a Royal around before ?!'' yelled a furious green eyed lad.

And at that moment everyone didn't whisper nor stare at the two. And Kaoru was starting to wounder what it was that made all that commotion. She had to figure it all out. She was going to ask her step sister Momoko later, but now was not the time she had to make the idiot man up and give the stupid present away. When they finaly reached the class room Kaoru shoved the poor stiff boy to the class room and said she wont let him leav until he gave that stupid present to Sonia. As Kaoru watched Butch nervously give the gift away and talk to her. She couldn't help but feel like crying, she just wanted to run away and never come back. But the weird thing is she didn't know why she felt like that. She only knew that she didn't like the fact that boy liked someone that isn't her. She was snaped out of her daze when Butch approached her with a happy smile and a tint of pink on his cheeks. And again a hint of jealousy hit Kaoru, but she couldn't help but feel a little happy for him even tho it hurt her to see him so happy.

''Let's go Romio..'' she said and they went to they'r next class.

* * *

Hi it's me Kai-chan and i'm soo sorry for the late update i had some writers block! and i'd like to thank IcebatofvalikinRRBZ8 for letting me use his oc teams the MPGZ and the MRBZ but i will try to make them appear more in the future chapters so i hope you liked it and pleas tell me what you think and if you want you can give me some ideas on how to make the next chapter and i will pick the best idea and i will give you a shout out! thank you for reading and have a nice day byebye! R&amp;R!


	4. Chapter 4

p style="font-size: 12.222222328186px;"Kaoru was not happy, oh she was definitely not happy she was furious. She asked her step sisters what was all the comotion about and she was not happy about her reply. There was a rumor about her and HIM, Butch, that they were a couple cause some royal girls saw her and Butch together in the mall when they were buying a present for that Sonia whatever... Oh she was not amused./p  
p style="font-size: 12.222222328186px;""Come on Kaoru-neechan it ain't so bad right i mean you two would look so cute together!~" said Miyako, Kaoru's little sister./p  
p style="font-size: 12.222222328186px;""Gah gag me...We are enemies remember?! Rebels and Royals don't go together!" Yelled a very angry green eyed Rebel. But she couln't help but feel a little tingle of hope for the future that it might happen. Wait what?! What is wrong with her first she is jealous, then she is feeling uneasy and now she hopes that she and Butch would end up together?! Just the thought of it made Kaoru's face heat up. And her sisters knew that Kaoru was slowly starting to like the Royal playboy. 'Man is she tense...' thought Momoko and Miyako with a evil smirk on their faces as an plan formed in their evil little minds./p  
p style="font-size: 12.222222328186px;"With the MPGZ in the Royal garden:/p  
p style="font-size: 12.222222328186px;""So Sonia-chan what did Butchi give ya for your b-day?" asked Iris with a small smile on her beautiful face. Sonia just looked at her and said:" Hm he got me a new pair of sneakers that i have wanted for a long time but didn't have the right time so i was really happy when i got it from him!" said Sonia with sparkling eyes but then they went sad."I just wish Geo gave them to me instead of Butch. Butch is a really great guy but i just...i just wish Geo could have remembered my 15 birthday at least... and it would have bin enough for him to just said ' Happy birthday!' or something. But no he does nothing..." after Sonia had said that she felt like crying her eyes out. The others looked at her with worry in their eyes. That's when Iris and Maylu decided to make it so Sonia and Geo became closer and closer. Even tho they knew it may take some time 'cause the Rebel Geo and his brothers Chaud and Lan were not that found of the Royals and to make it worse they were close friends with the PPGZ the alpha Rebels./p  
p style="font-size: 12.222222328186px;""Don't worry Sonia as your sisters we are going to so whatever we can to get you and Geo together!" said Maylu with a confident smile and eyes filled with fire of determanation./p  
p style="font-size: 12.222222328186px;""Thats right Sonia-chan we will do what ever we can so that you can be happy!" said Iris with a gentel smile. At that Sonia smiled a big bright smile and said" Hey don't forget about yourselfes you two like Geo's brothers to right so let's do our best to win the hearts of our dream guys!" yelled Sonia with a lot of determination and they all shouted ' Yoush! Let's do this!' and they started to giggle and went to their next lesson: Art/p  
p style="font-size: 12.222222328186px;"In the art classroom:/p  
p style="font-size: 12.222222328186px;"The lesson had started and the teacher had not come yet again and what can you expect from the laziest teacher on the planet Ms. Swandella Swan. A sad and lazyass teacher that is supposed to teach art but yet again she is late. So everyone was talking among them self except for Miyako. Who was the only Rebel who had 4 period as art so she had no one to talk to so instead she was drawing./p  
p style="font-size: 12.222222328186px;"" Hey! That's really good! " said a voice that startled Miyako and made her scream a little tiny squeak and jump a little. As she turned to around she came face to face with the blond Royal RRB Boomer./p  
p style="font-size: 12.222222328186px;""Sorry i didn't mean to scare you Bubbles, but it really is a good drawing!" Said the named boy. After hearing her old nickname Boomer had given her when she was 4 she became a little bit upset and said/p  
p style="font-size: 12.222222328186px;"" Don't call me that Boomer-kun we are not little kids anymore." Miyako said with a little bit of annoyance in her sweet bubbly voice./p  
p style="font-size: 12.222222328186px;""Oh come now Miya-chan it ain't that bad after all we used to play a lot together didn't we?" said Boomer./p  
p style="font-size: 12.222222328186px;"And that's when Miyako shot a death glare to the blond and said" If you ever bring up that again i will personally rip out you eyes, shove them down your throt and make you watch as i rip out you guts and tear open your ****! Do ya understand me Jojo!?" yelled a very angry and scary blond. Wasn't she supposed to be the nice one? Boomer flinched at that and muttered a ' sorry ' and went back to his seat and began drawing his painting the others looked at the blond Rebel girl and were really surprised that she got mad and shouted at the nicest boy in the throughout town. Oh how proud would Kaoru be if she found out about this! But sadly she was not here to see this.../p  
p style="font-size: 12.222222328186px;"" sigh...this is the longest art lesson ever i just wish it would end already..." whispered Miyako to no one. But Miyako didn't notice Boomer looking her way and that he had a sad expression./p  
p style="font-size: 12.222222328186px;"Time skip after school in the library:/p  
p style="font-size: 12.222222328186px;"Brick was reading his favorite book at the library committee table. When he heard the door open he looked up and saw Momoko walk in with a lot of books. Brick was not surprised at all he was more like expecting it sends she always came in with a hill of her favorite books that she has borrowed from the library. It is a routine she has every week she borrows 10-15 books and reads them, brings back and barrows more. It is quit predictable but at the same time not. But this time she only gave them back and went back to do what ever it is that smart Rebel bad girls do. And now was Brick surprised but didn't pay much to it. Soon after came Iris in and asked for his help on something and the question got him of guard/p  
p style="font-size: 12.222222328186px;"" Nee what do boys like in girls?"/p  
p style="font-size: 12.222222328186px;"And suddenly Brick didn't feel to good. And said.../p  
p style="font-size: 12.222222328186px;"" Like i'd care every guy has his own taste in girls..."/p  
p style="font-size: 12.222222328186px;""Yea that makes sents...well thanks for the help bye." Said Iris and then left. Brick was really confused ' What the heck? I will never understand girls'./p  
p style="font-size: 12.222222328186px;"Me: i am sooo sorry for the late update and i just learned how to upload chapters from my phone so don't be mad when there are some miss spellings well bye bye!/p 


	5. Chapter 5

'' Geo! I need your help !'' yelled a voice that did not have any trace of worry or need more like annoyance and blaseing fury. To people that don't do not interact with Kaoru would be intimidated of her mood, but not Geo. Geo is one of Kaoru's male best friends. They have know one another for 9 years so Geo has grow used to her temper swings on daily basis.

''Hm what?'' asked the named boy.

'' You knew about the rumors about me and that Royal asshole right ! How do i stop it! I mean who was the one that spread the rumors so i can tear them apart!'' yelled again a very upset green eyed girl. Geo sight at this and gave a little annoyed look to his best female friend and said with a board voice:

'' Like i'd care... i think that one of them was Himeko...''

''WHAT!? Oh she is going down...'' growled Kaoru as she clenched her tiny fists and hit the wall that was to her left. It cracked...hard... There's like a hole in it and that scared the s*** out of everyone except Geo, his brothers who were near the window and Kaoru's sisters who were behind her and watching as she has her temper fit. I feel sorry for whoever is going to marry that girl...but that is what makes her kinda 'hot', as the guys say. What do they see in a girl like that? Well that's what the Royals ( except the MPGZ) think or say.

'' Whatever... just don't try to kill her...again...remember the last time you and Himeko got into a fight?'' said Geo slowly and calmly with his usual poker face on.

''...''

This was a rear sight to see among some people but to these 6 Rebels it happens quite often that Kaoru is speechless at the fact that Geo got the best of her. But then again it didn't last very long 'cause Kaoru always got herself back together and continue were she left off. But it was Butch that got Kaoru out of her daze when they all were still friends or at least hang out. That was 8 years ago when they were 7 they all got along in some ways, but why they don't get along...that is a forbidden story of time among these 12 kids ( MPGZ, MRBZ, PPGZ and RRBZ). Because no one wants to remember that horrible day...especially Kaoru, Momoko and Miyako. That was the most horrible day in their young lives.

''...fine...Hey when are the try outs for the Christmas concert? I really want to join it!'' said Kaoru with a lot of energy as always.

''Hmm aren't you in every sports club, plus music club, plus cooking club? Don't you have enough as it is? And today after school.'' said Geo with not much care in it what so ever.

''Thanks Geo! And no, no i don't have enough.. Bye!'' said Kaoru as she and her sisters ran to their next class: PE. As Geo, Lan and Chaud watched them leave thay didn't notice 3 girls staring at them with looks of longing for their attention.

* * *

Butch was leaning against the wall and he had on a big,big, **BIG ** was obvious to everyone around him that he was annoyed but not to a spoiled rich Royal. Himeko Shirogane also know as ''Princess''. She was going on about some shit as Butch would but it and man was he annoyed by the girl. Actually who wouldn't be? I mean seriously i'm still wondering why Butch hasn't left yet? Oh yea i forgot he is supposed to marry the girl...'I hate you dad! i swear when you come back from your trip you are dead!'_  
_

''Butchy are you listening as your to be wife you have to listen to me!'' yelled Himeko.

'' I don't give a rats ass about the fact that your my fiance or the shit your talking about 'cause soon ya won't be my fiance anymore so fuck off and leave me alone!'' yelled Butch and walked away from a frozen Himeko who was about to cry. Butch was so pissed off he didn't notice that he was about to run in to Geo. ' Well this day just get's better and better by the minute...' thought Butch bitterly to himself and was about to go past Geo before he got in his way.

''Hey...You better stay away from Kaoru or your going to have to talk to me.'' said Geo with venom in every word. And this didn't surprise Butch the least. This was the way they have always bin these two have hated each other ever since they lade eyes on one another.

''Hee since when have you bin her bodyguard Geo? And for the record if she doesn't like to talk to me she can just walk away and ignore me but that doesn't mean i will give up on talking to an old friend.'' said Butch with just as much of venom in his words. Oh boy...this was getting dangerous and everyone around them got that and they fled the plaice as fast as they could. The two were glaring daggers at each other and the last people could swear they saw sparks of fury between them. There was about to be an all bloody war between Butch and Geo but thank god Ms. Keane got between the two. Ms. Keane is the greatest teacher in the school even tho she is a Revel she is liked by both Royals and Rebels. She can be ruff and tough and at the same time she can be sweet and innocent. She has a tattoo on her left shoulder of and wield rose.

''Okey that's enough you two! For now i'll let you off with a warning if i see this kind of behavior again...oh who am i kidding this happens every day just don't scare the others till they shit their pants 'kay?''

''Yes ...'' said Geo and Butch at the same time before glaring at one another foast time.


	6. Chapter 6

**_''...Kaoru...Kaaaooru~~ were are you Kaoru! Kaoru...come here you little brat!''_**_ yelled a blood thirsty male voice. A girl in a dark corner of the room under the table was frighten and shacking with fright and crying silently in hopes of the man not finding her. The girl's name was Kaoru Matsubara and she was covered with her families blood from head to toe. The man that is looking for her had just murdered her whole family but she was the only one that had escaped the blood thirsty's hands and is looking for her. **'Mommy *hic* daddy...Dai-niisan...Shou*hic**hic*' **thought the girl before screaming in terror..._

''KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'' yelled Kaoru as she woke up all sweaty and eyes willed with tears and eyes full of terror. In a few minutes her step sisters burst through the door with worried looks.

''Kaoru! Are you ok ?!'' asked a very worried Momoko who was in a split second next to a scared Kaoru, who broke down in to tears and hugged her sister and cried in to her chest. In that moment both Miyako and Momoko knew she had 'THAT' again. The three girls have had the nightmare that was real ever since it happened. It was like a replay of the day they wish never happened. Every now and then the memory will come and hunt them for a few days and the girls will become a mess. They would cry,scream every time they wake up, they won't eat but just lay in their bed and cry, they won't even go to school. They would become something similar to a zombie.

''Kaoru-neechan...we are here for you, don't worry we will protect you like you protect us. We promise we will always be by your side...''Miyako said as she hugged Kaoru close to her and shed a few tears herself. The three stayed like that for a few minutes when professor Utonium came in and looked at the girls in front of him and tried not to start crying himself because he was the one that saved the girls from death and took them under his care. It was just to much for him to bare, to see the girls he loved so much in so much pain even after 8 years.

''Girls...i'll call the school and tell them you aren't going to school for a few days okay?'' said the professor with a small and a hushed voice. But the girls heard him and Momoko looked at him with the look of gratitude and let go of her sisters and told them she will go and make them breakfast even tho she knew Kaoru won't eat while she is in this state she had to try. Miyako stayed with Kaoru for a few more minutes before she had to leave to get dressed and such. Kaoru just sat on her bed and hugged her body and bit her lip to not cry again. She had to be strong, _**she has** _to be strong.

* * *

As Butch walked to school his phone ringed and as he looked what it was he saw he got a text from Kaoru. And the text that he got was not something he liked. Butch ran as fast as he could to Kaoru's home and went to a tree that was right next to the girls window and he climbed the tree. He knocked on her window and waited for a few minutes before the window opened and he saw Kaoru with red puffy eyes and eyes that were like she was dead and the same time alive. This got Butch worried and climbed in to her room. He went to sit near her and there was a comfortable silence before Butch started to talk.

''Are you okay?''

''...yea..'' said Kaoru very quietly it almost sounded like a whisper, but he heard it.

''Hey...wanna go have some fun?'' asked Butch. Kaoru thought for a few minutes and finally nodded in agreement. Kaoru and Butch went down stairs and out the door and headed to the amusement park.

* * *

Momoko saw as Butch and Kaoru left the house and she new this was a good thing for her little sister to have some fun with the guy she likes. She thought of going to the super market to get something good, like sweets! Momoko loves sweets almost as much as her family. Momoko took her bag and headed to the super market. As Momoko was looking at the sweets she didn't notice Brick spot her and was right next to her.

''Hey strawberry aren't you supposed to be at school?'' asked the Royal.

''Kya! Brick don't scare me like that! And that is supposed to be my line aren't you the goody-goody of the school remember i'm a **Rebel **and you are a **Royal ! **'' yelled Momoko at the boy. But soon her eyes turned from angry to worry once more and Brick saw that and he knew what was going on at that moment. One of her sisters had 'THAT' dream again.

* * *

Me:Okay i know this is a short chapter but i have a reason for that! My school gives so much homework and i'm still in the 8 grade! UGH! Well anyway i hope you liked it! please R&amp;R! BYE!


	7. Chapter 7

It was a week before the Christmas show and everyone was in a rush, specialy Kaoru and her two step sisters Momoko and Miyako. Kaoru was busy with her performances. She was doing many things in the show. She was in the plays, she was singing, dancing, talking and all thous things her sisters were doing the same things plus decorating the halls and such. For Rebels they did not act like ones at some times and same goes for the Royals...Well anyway even tho Kaoru wasa _iFn_ a rush she couldn't focus on anything, because of the embarrassing event that happened a few days ago with Butch at the amusement park.

_Flashback:_

_At the amusement park:_

_''So which ride should we ride first? Your pick!'' said Butch trying to cheer up the gloomy teen next to him. But to his dismay it did not work...not at the least. The girl opened her mouth to say something but closed it as soon as she opened it. This got Butch curious, what was she going to say? Butch noticed that Kaoru was looking at something and he heard a faint sound of music. He finally got what she wanted, she wanted to go to the music. Butch draged her to the music and let her get into it and go with the flow of it. As soon as Kaoru got there she closed her eyes and let her body absorb the music fully and started to hum to the melody. Butch looked at her with soft eyes and a small tint of pink in his very fair skin and a small smile that would make you faint in a blink of an eye, that is meant for both genders. When the song ended Kaoru approached the band and asked if she could sing as well. And the band said 'Yes of course!' and of course Butch didn't hear a thing as he watched Kaoru._

_As the music started Kaoru's hips started to sway her hips to the beat in a sort of seductive kind of way and started to sing._

**_If your lips are moving, If your lips are moving_**  
**_If your lips are moving, then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', baby_**  
**_If your lips are moving, If your lips are moving_**  
**_If your lips are moving, then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', baby_**

_She started to kinda gently clap( i don't know if it's hit, clap or slap) her left hand on her hip as she swayed her hips with more confidence._

**_Boy, look at me in my face_**  
**_Tell me that you're not just about this Bass_**  
**_You really think I could be replaced_**  
**_Nah, I come from outer space_**  
**_And I'm a classy girl, I'mma hold it up_**  
**_You're full of something but it ain't love_**  
**_And what we got, straight overdue_**  
**_Go find somebody new_**

**_You can buy me diamond earrings and deny-ny-ny, ny-ny-ny, deny-ny_**  
**_But I smell her on your collar so goodbye-bye-bye, bye-bye-bye_**

_She waved her hands in a mocking kind of way. _

**_I know you lie_**  
**_Cause your lips are moving_**  
**_Tell me do you think I'm dumb?_**  
**_I might be young, but I ain't stupid_**  
**_Talking around in circles with your tongue_**  
**_I gave you bass, You gave me sweet talk_**  
**_Saying how I'm your number one_**  
**_But I know you lie_**  
**_Cause your lips are moving_**  
**_Baby don't you know I'm done_**

**_If your lips are moving, If your lips are moving_**  
**_If your lips are moving, then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', baby_**  
**_If your lips are moving, If your lips are moving_**  
**_If your lips are moving, then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', baby_**

_She fliped her hair and put her hands on her hips and started to shake her hips to the beat._

**_Hey baby don't you bring them tears_**  
**_Cause it's too late, too late baby_**  
**_You only love me when you're here_**  
**_You're so two-faced, two-faced babe_**

_She put her hands to her face to make it look kinda like a mask, but she still moved her hands in front of her face, so they could still she her._

**_You can buy me diamond earrings and deny-ny-ny, ny-ny-ny, deny-ny_**  
**_But I smell her on your collar so goodbye-bye-bye, bye-bye-bye_**

**_I know you lie_**  
**_Cause your lips are moving_**  
**_Tell me do you think I'm dumb?_**  
**_I might be young, but I ain't stupid_**  
**_Talking around in circles with your tongue_**  
**_I gave you bass, You gave me sweet talk_**  
**_Saying how I'm your number one_**  
**_But I know you lie_**  
**_Cause your lips are moving_**  
**_Baby don't you know I'm done_**

**_Come on, say!_**

_She made a signal to come and did a twirl ( not a girly twirl tho)_

**_If your lips are moving, If your lips are moving_**  
**_If your lips are moving, then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', baby_**  
**_If your lips are moving, If your lips are moving_**  
**_If your lips are moving, then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', baby_**

**_(Alright now, I wanna hear ya'll singing with me)_**

**_I know you lie_**  
**_Cause your lips are moving_**  
**_Tell me do you think I'm dumb?_**  
**_I might be young, but I ain't stupid_**  
**_Talking around in circles with your tongue_**  
**_I gave you bass, You gave me sweet talk_**  
**_Saying how I'm your number one_**  
**_But I know you lie_**  
**_Cause your lips are moving_**  
**_Baby don't you know I'm done_**

_She finished it off with a flip of her hair and her left hand on her hip and the right hang to her side. As she finished the audience that had come as she sung was in roar of amazement. And even wolf whistling could be heard. Kaoru did a bow and went next to Butch who was frozen with shock and a blush on his face that seemed like it was painted on him because it would not go away. As soon as Butch was back to reality he grabed Kaorus hand and draged her to some where far far FAR away from the crowed and they stood there in silents. Kaoru was getting irritated with the uncomfortable silents and finally said the first thing that came to her head which was not the best thing..._

_''I like you!'' as soon as those words left her mouth she went to shock with Butch. But she recovered fast and ran as fast as she could to her home and stayed there for 2 days until her sisters told her times up._

_End of flashback..._

'Ughh...' just the though of it made her wish she was dead or in this case invisible. She has been avoiding Butch for 5 full days...and let me tell ya it aint' easy...not the least...At least when the guy is trying to reply to her 'confession' as her sisters but it but Kaoru being Kaoru denied it...even tho it was ...but who listens to me and her sisters?...exactly! No one! Kaoru was too uncomfortableto do her job so she just started to hum to a song and eventually started to sing..

I don't know, it's just something about ya  
Got me feeling like I can't be without ya  
Anytime someone mention your name  
I be feeling as if I'm around ya  
Ain't no words to describe you baby  
All I know is that you take me high  
Can you tell that you drive me crazy?  
Cause I can't get you out my mind

Think of you when I'm going to bed  
When I wake up think of you again  
You are my homie, lover and friend  
Exactly why

You light me up inside  
Like the 4th of July  
Whenever you're around  
I always seem to smile  
And people ask me how  
Well you're the reason why  
I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower

La La Di, La La Da, La La Da  
Singing in the shower  
La La Di, La La Da, La La Da  
Singing in the shower

All I want, all I need is your loving  
Baby you make me hot like an oven  
Since you came you know what I've discovered  
Baby I don't need me another  
No, no all I know (know)  
Only you got me feeling so (so)  
And you know that I got to have you  
And I don't plan to let you go

Think of you when I'm going to bed  
When I wake up think of you again  
You are my homie, lover and friend  
Exactly why

You light me up inside  
Like the 4th of July  
Whenever you're around  
I always seem to smile  
And people ask me how  
Well you're the reason why  
I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower

La La Di, La La Da, La La Da  
Singing in the shower  
La La Di, La La Da, La La Da  
Singing in the shower

(Water)

There ain't no guarantee  
But I'll take a chance on we  
Baby let's take our time  
(Singing in the shower)  
And when the times get rough  
There ain't no giving up  
Cause it just feels so right  
(Singing in the shower)

Don't care what others say  
If I got you I'm straight  
You bring my heart to life yeah

You light me up inside  
Like the 4th of July  
Whenever you're around  
I always seem to smile  
And people ask me how  
Well you're the reason why  
I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower

La La Di, La La Da, La La Da (hey)  
Singing in the shower  
La La Di, La La Da, La La Da  
You got me singing in the shower  
La La Di, La La Da, La La Da  
Singing in the shower  
La La Di, La La Da, La La Da

As she finished she noticed it was already time to go home so she gathered her things and started to walk home.

* * *

I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for takeing so so so so so sooooooooo long to update! i've been really busy! But now it's Christmas holidays in my school soo i have more time to write...maybe...i don't know okay! Well i hope this chapter makes up for it and i hope you liked it! Bye bye minna-san!~~


	8. Chapter 8

Miyako was walking to school like usual she was the first to leave. It was a cold winter morning and Miyako's cheeks and nose were red from the cold. She tried to hide her face more into her blue and black scarf. Miyako's pigtails were a little bit frozen at the end. She was cold and wanted to get to school as fast as she could and start rehearsing her act in the play that they are going to do in the Christmas festival next week. She has the lead role with Boomer...who she maybe kinda have a little crush on...yea. Miyako finally got to school and went strait to the classroom.

''Good morning...'' she said to no one. She looked at the clock and it was still 7.15 and class doesn't start till 9.00 and Boomer wasn't coming in 20 minutes. So to pass time she started to draw in her sketchbook. As she drew she didn't notice a figure approach her from behind.

''heee~~ as good as always Miya-chan!''

''Kya!'' yelled a surprised Rebel girl and as her instincts kicked in she bunched whoever it was that scared her. And heard it land on the ground with a thud. As she slowly opened her icy blue orbs she saw that she had sucker bunched Boomer right in the gut...oww now that's gotta hurt!

''Boo..mer? Boomer! I'm soo sorry Boomer you just surprised me so my instincts kicked in! Do ya get it?!Are you alright?!'' said a panicking Miyako. Even though Boomer was perfectly fine he liked the fact that Miyako was so overly worried over him that he didn't want it to end. so he was going to do something he knows he will soon regret...he was going to lie that he is injured...the boy is as good as dead...

''oww that hurt...'' he said trying to sound really hurt. When he saw Miyako's face he thought _' this is so worth it...'_ .

Miyako was really worried, what if she hit him too hard and messed something up in Boomer's gut( author: i seriously don't think so the guy has an six pack...) But she was brought out of her worrying daze by a boy's laugh. The laugh belonged to non other than Boomer himself. And at that point Miyako understood that he was lying about being hurt. Miyako was soo going to kill this blond bastard!

''Not funny you asshole! That was mean you know!'' said the girl while bounding her fists on Boomers (poor) blond head. And this time it really did hurt.

''Ow! ! Okay i get it i'm sorry! OW!'' Boomer said trying to calm he down but fails...for a few minutes. As the hitting stopped Boomer took a chance and looked up to see Miyako with...tears in her eyes! Now it was his turn to panic. '' Ah! Miyako i'm so sorry please don't cry! Come on please!...um ugh ...ah! Bubbles please don't cry!''

''Don't call me Bubbles!~ Boomer no baka! you stupid idiot! I can't believe that you would do that to me!'' Said Miyako. She was not sad but angry. The next thing that she did surprised both of them. She grabbed Boomer by the color and kissed him with great force. When she pulled away she was tomato red and looked to the ground. Boomer however was not just surprised he was also kinda happy about the fact that she had kissed him. I mean really one of the cutest girls from the Rebel nation kissed him! He was doing a victory dance in his head.

''...i...'' Miyako started to say something and that got Boomers attention once again.''i...i l-like...I LIKE YOU!'' yelled the girl on the top of her lungs. Boomer just smiled at her a kind smile and kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly to his chest making the girl blush a super blush.

''Boome-?''

''I like you too Miya-chan!'' said the blond boy with a big grin on his child like looks. At this Miyako could feel her face burning and that any minute she was going to faint, but at least faint into his arms right? Now both felt that they could die happy now.

* * *

Maylu was on the other side of the door to their classroom where right now were Boomer and Miyako. She had heard everything that just happened in there. She knew she now has a chance with Lan but...he might be heartbroken so it won't be easy to get closer to him , not like it was easy before. She could see a figure from the corner of her eye and she knew who it was. Guilt suddenly filled her body and she didn't want to look at him because she knew she had guilty looking eyes.

''Oi...if your feeling sorry for me then stop that right now! I don't want your piti!'' said Lan with anger. But not because of the fact that his childhood friend liked his rival but because Maylu thought that he liked Miyako, he does but like a little sister. You know brother-sister relationship kind of thing. ''For your info i don't like Miyako in that way.'' as he said that a little sparkle of hope grew inside of Maylu and when she looked up to see the boy she likes, he no longer was there. Even tho Lan had left she could still feel his present near her. Maylu thought it was time to go to the roof to leave to two lovebirds to their doings.

* * *

Next week: Christmas festival

Everyone was in a jolly and merry mood well maybe not everyone. Butch was not in the mood to be jolly nor merry, he just wanted to know..._'WHY THE HELL HAS SHE BEEN AVOIDING ME!?' _ever since the trip to the amusement park and the surprise confession Kaoru had been avoiding him. He was trying to tell her his reply. But no! She just had to been avoiding was so frustrating! He just wanted to tell her He likes her to! Ughhhh!

_**'' NOW EVERYONE PLEASE GO TO THE HALL! WE WILL START THE FIRST SHOW OF THE DAY THE CHRISTMAS CONCERT! THANK YOU!'' **_said a voice. And everyone started to go to the hall to see the concert. This was Butch's chance because Kaoru and Butch were the two first ones to perform. So he started to run to the hall and then to the backstage. Kaoru was standing near the stairs to the stage. She was wearing a lime green tunic sweater that was a size to big and the sleeves were to long, and on it were knitted Christmas bells in the middle of the sweater( cheesy but cute) she was also wearing black and white striped skinny jeans, and beige combat boots. She also had on her head a Reindeer Antler headband and a light makeup and cherry red lipstick and her hair was straightened but still a little messy so it reached past her shoulders. In all together she looked sooo adorable. Everyone thought so too.

''Hello everyone! Hope your ready for the show! First ones are the strongest Rebel and Royal! Butch and Kaoru singing 'Baby it's warm inside'!''Said Boomer and Miyako who were the hosts in the Christmas festival. As the crowd went wild the two named teens went to the stage. They took their places and the music started to play.

Butch: I don't mean to ramble or to be that guy but you're perfect, so perfect  
I know it's a gamble but I'll give it a try cause you're worth it, so worth it  
And your daddy would kill me if he knew  
But maybe that would be worth a cup of coffee with you  
And it is kind of chilly and so when it's such a snow storm  
I'll keep you so warm

Both:You know you shouldn't be out in the snow and maybe, it's warm inside  
You know you shouldn't but you can't say no and baby, baby it's warm inside  
You know you shouldn't be out in the snow and maybe, it's warm inside  
You know you shouldn't but you can't say no and baby, it's warm inside

Kaoru: No need to wake me cause I already know that I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming  
I should've left about an hour ago cause I'm freezing, I'm freezing  
And my daddy would kill me if he knew  
But maybe that would be worth a cup of coffee with you  
And it is kind of chilly and so be in with the cold me, out with the old me

Both: I know I shouldn't be out in the snow and baby, it's warm inside  
I know I shouldn't but I can't say no and baby, baby it's warm inside

Butch: So let me hold you close, don't want to waste this mistletoe  
And have you seen the snow, it's like twenty below  
I don't think we should go

Kaoru: Well don't you tell a soul, cause nobody needs to know  
And I don't see the harm in wrapping up in your arms with a touch of your charm

Both: I know I shouldn't be out in the snow and baby, it's warm inside  
I know I shouldn't but I can't say no and baby, baby it's warm inside ( 3 times)

As they finished the crowd went wild once again.


	9. Chapter 9

Momoko was walking in the hall to her next class. It was a brand new year and a new semester. And a lot has changed, Miyako and Boomer got together what was a shock to EVERYONE in the school, even to the teachers. At first a big war between the Royals and the Rebels was going to start but for some unknown ( yea...right ''_unknown'_ ) reason Kaoru the alpha of the Rebels and Butch the alpha of the Royals stepped in and told everyone '' Let them be. Doesn't matter to me who Miyako dates as long it isn't a perverted bastard then he would be dead about now...'' was what Kaoru had cooly said. '' Well whatever as long as i don't get dragged into the lovey-dovey word of the two it's fine with me...'' was Butch's answer..To this a lot of students thought the word was coming to an end, well because the two rulers of the school were on the same page and didn't give a fuck for the matter for once on their lives. And for some odd reason the two have been avoiding one another a lot more than usually. So it was very awkward to be with them if they saw each other. Momoko was brought out of her thoughts by the school bell. Upon hearing the bell she made a dash to her classroom not paying any attention where she was going and bumped into something hard. She automatically thought it was a wall but instead it was...

* * *

Brick was on his way back from the head directors office and was heading to his next class in a very unfamiliar mood. For once in his (brilliant) life he was confused about something. And it did not make him happy. Brick was mad at...himself? For having emotions? Is that a thing? Well anyway the bell rang and Brick new he would be late if he didn't make a run for it even if he was NOT in the mood to run he had no choice if he wanted to keep his perfect record of never being late to anything. When he was about to turn the corner something( or in this case _someone _XD) bumped into him. It was kinda soft and small may i add. When he got a look at what had bumped into him it was no other than Momoko the smartest Rebel you'll meet...

_'Just great...could this day get any better than this?' _thought the red heads at the same time, not really joyful about meeting the other red head. They were just looking at each other with annoyance for what seemed like a minute or two. To someone else it would have seen like they were looking at one another with pure love or somethin', but actually it was the other way around. Well kinda someone (*cough* Brick*cough*) was not completely sure about his feelings at the moment.

''Would you look where your going shorty?'' said the boy while smirking his mocking smirk at the short girl on the floor on her butt looking pissed off as hell.

''Well excuse me, for not wanting to be late to class! Wait what time is it?'' she quickly stood up and took out her pink phone with hearts on it and looked at the screen. Oh. Hell. To. The. NOOOOOOOO! It was already 11.15! She was so in shock that she dropped the phone and stood there like a statue. Brick just watched her for a few seconds and waved his hand in front of her pure white face. But no reaction what's so ever. So he just bend down, took her phone looked at the time and sighed. Now Momoko had come out of her shock daze and started to panic.

''Oh my God! What am i going to do! I'm late to class! Oh no! Oh no ! OH FUCK NOOOOOOO!'' she jelled and ran around in circles until she once again bumped into something and this time it really was a wall. As Brick watched this he was tying his best not to laugh at the panicking teenage girl who had just ran into a wall. It was kinda cute! ...Wait...WHAT! Did Brick just think this girl was...was...CUTE? No way Brick did not do _cute. _Cute was not in his vocabulary. It was more in Boomers vocabulary. Or any girl for that matter(author: his words not mine!).

''This..this...THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT JOJO!'' yelled Momoko while pointing at the poor boy who was surprised by the sudden roar of anger from the short red headed girl who was pointing a finger at him.'' Because of you being in my way my perfect attendance record is ruined!''

''Look.. you aint' the only one pissed off here, my attendance record is ruined too thanks to you running into me!''

The two just stood there for a few more minutes glaring at each other, until Momoko 'hmph's and turns on her heal and heads the opposite direction of the class she was heading and makes her way towards the canteen. Since it was about time for the bell for lunch to ring. Brick just stared at her retreating body, before turning around and heading towards the roof to have some fresh air and cool his tired head.


	10. Chapter 10

Me: hey there dear readers! i have a favor to ask of you guys! If you want me to make a Valentine special for this please tell me in the reviews! Of course i will put it in here! oh and could you guys also tell me some themes for any kind of moment you would like to read and i will pick some of the greatest ideas! well then you may start!

* * *

''... s=v x t that is the formula for distance you will need this formula to be memorized since this will be on the next test.'' said the physics teacher miss Swamp. Who literally was from a swamp. Iris was taking notes on everything the women was saying cause she really wanted to pass the test. Not like the previous test. She failed miserably. And her parents weren't happy. She was supposed to become the next head of the company that her father ran. Since there weren't and sons in that family and she was the smartest of the three also. Suddenly there was a knock on the classroom door and in came 2 girl and 2 boys. A girl came and gave miss Swamp a piece of paper that she read through and smiled at the 4.

''Everyone we have 4 new students joining us today! Go on ahead and tell us who you are and what group you belong in!'' said the teacher.

''Kai Tachibana...Rebel.'' said a girl with long dark chocolate hair that reached her mid thigh, sky blue eyes, pail as the snow skin, looked about 5' 7, she had long legs and was wearing a long skirt that reached the floor put was cut on both sides to her mid thigh, thigh high black socks, brown knee high boots with 3 inch heel and that were a a few inches below her knees, a dark blue long sleeved skin tight turtleneck that showed off her curves and her C-cups, and a white sleeveless leather jacket and also a music note pendant necklace. She was really pretty and a lot of people could see that both boys and girls were blushing just from her voice.

''Hello! I'm Carly Greenwood, a Royal! And i'm so very sorry about my friend here! She's a little shy around new people! But that's why i love her!'' said the second girl who was hugging the Rebel girl surprising everyone but the two boys. Carly had bright red hair tied in two twin pigtails that reached her hips, Lovely lime green eyes with specks of gray in them, sun kissed skin and about 5'5, she was skinny but not like on a diet kind of skinny, she was wearing a swamp green dress the went to her knees and had a brown leather belt and mini jacket, she had on purple stockings and light brown furry boots with 3 inch heel to them that reached a few inches under her knee and a light green rose pendant choker. She was like a angel!

'' Yo! I'm Leo Kurito a Rebel.'' said a boy with long strawberry blond hair tied into a low and messy ponytail and sunset orange eyes. He had tanned skin and was about 6'2, he was wearing a green sleeveless turtleneck with a black sleeveless leather jacket, dark blue jeans and green and black sneakers. All most every girl was drooling over the guy, but not Iris, but she had to admit he was good looking.

''Hey! I'm Makoto Suzuki! A Royal!'' said the boy named Makoto, who had light brown hair and gray eyes, his about 6'2 same as Leo, nice tanned skin. He was wearing a Brown hoodie with black stripes, black goggles on his head, black jeans and gray sneakers. now the other half was swooning over him but again not Iris.

''Nice to meet you 4! I'm miss Swamp now please take your seats and lets continue where we left off.'' said miss Swamp and turned to the class board once more and started to write some more stuff that over half of the class didn't understand. The 4 new students took their seats and 3 of them were chatting while Kai was trying to learn, but she finally snapped and told them to shut up or else. So the 3 shut up and soon the class was over.

* * *

It was lunch time and Iris wasn't feeling to good and didn't want to eat. Her sisters asked her if she was okay and if she wanted to go home or to the school nurse, but she said she was just not hungry and a little tired and not to worry about her so much. Well she wasn't exactly lying when she said that. It was almost Valentines day and she was already tiered of the holiday. Every where she looked there were couples, confessions and love. Iris needed to get some fresh air, so she went and took her coat from her locker and went outside for a little walk around the park the school has for the students. Her mind was suddenly on the 4 new students. _'They sure came on a weird time of the year...' _thought the girl as she walked around the school park. Soon she was at the schools greenhouse that was in the park for some reason. Everyone has always wondered why is the greenhouse in the park but that's still a blind mystery. As she entered the greenhouse she felt warmer and sighed in pleasure as the warm air surrounded her and the smell of all the plants filled her nose. As she wondered more into the class house full of all sorts of plants she saw a plant that meant love. A red rose. _'Ah. Valentines day is going to be here soon..' _she thought once more as she neared the flower and suddenly a bang of sadness took over her, _'and once again i will be alone on Valentines...' _.

'' *sigh*...''

''What a deep sigh..''

Iris was so surprised that she jumped up but tripped over a hose and fell into the flowerbed right into the rose bush. Now that's gotta hurt. The girl opened her eyes and looked at who ever had scared her and was surprised to see it was Chaud. Her long lived crush. Was right in front of her. And here she was. In a rose bush. Embarrassed as hell. Chaud was walking towards her and stopped in front of her. He gave her his hand to get her out of that.

''Your as clumsy as ever i see..'' he said smirking at her flushed face and helped her out of the rose bush. Iris just puffed her cheeks and huffed while turning her head in the other direction.

''Hmph! What are you doing here anyway? Never knew you were a flower boy...or are you a stalker?'' this time it was Iris's turn to smirk at Chaud's frowning yet blushing face.

''One your wrong about both of them, and two non of your business. What are **you **doing here?'' said the boy raising a brow at the girl next to him. Iris didn't answer for a while before sighing once again and looked down at her feet.

''I just needed to think...''

''Hn.'' was all he said. And once again there was silents between the two. But it didn't bother them at all. It was actually really comfortable.


	11. Chapter 11

Me: SO SORRY! SO SORRY! SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! T.T

* * *

It was Valentines day. The day every girl has been waiting for. The air was full of love and young love blossoming, some where confessing their love and some where spending their time with their boyfriends/girlfriends . Ahhh~~ the wonderful day has finally come...WAIT A MINUTE! Not everyone is all happy, lovey-dovey nor in the mood for Valentines day! It's the group who don't have boyfriends or have been rejected or in a one sided love with someone who she/he can't be with. Heck some even hated the holiday. That includes Butch Jojo, who was glaring at his younger brother who was humming a tune and who's eyes where Happy go lucky. The reason? He got chocolate from his girlfriend. Miyako Utonium. Kaoru's step sister. The girl he was ignoring for the past 2 months. And maybe, kinda, sorta had a tiny, little crush on. Butch was really very annoyed with his brother Boomer and didn't bother to hide it ether. So Kai and Brick where very aware that he was not pleased. Kai had been to school for about 2 and a half weeks now and it turns out that Kai and Leo are siblings and also the Jojo brothers' cousins. Kai and Leo's parents are divorced and that would explain the different last names they have. Kai lives with their mother and Leo with their dad. Anyway the fact that Butch was annoyed annoyed her a lot as well. Since if Butch was annoyed it annoyed Kai and his brothers a lot as well, because he tended to live his annoyance on them.

''Butch...'' said Kai in a very dangerously low voice and glared her deadliest glare she owned that made Brick, Boomer and Leo flinch and step a few feet a way from the girl who looked like she was about to kill someone. '' I'm warning you. You better **NOT **live your anger on us again. Or else you'll end up in the hospital again and this time **without **any sort of entertainment. Got it!''

This time Butch flinched remembering the last time she had send him to the hospital. Which was last week when he saw Kaoru hanging out with one of her friends. What was his name again? Well whatever it was it rimed with bitch and he was in such a bad mood that he had yelled at Carly and Kai. You know he actually made Carly cry. And let's just say Kai is very protective about her friends and she has an instinct to get rid of any sort of danger. She was brought up in a family that was one of the strongest fighters and martial arts ( and maybe even assassination) masters in the world. So she was thought to fight and protect the weak, not that Carly was weak, and get rid of any danger.''W-what? You seriously think i'm that stupid to mess with you again?''

''Seriously? Well 1. You have made me send you to the hospital for like ever since we were 5 and 2. We both know that your that stupid, so yes i very think you are that stupid to mess with me again.'' Said the girl who sat on the couch in the living room still glaring at Butch but smirking at him non the less.

Butch frowned at the brunette and could hear his 2 brother and cousin trying not to laugh but failing horribly. ''Grrr... Shut up!'' he yelled at the 3 behind him who were laughing so hard they where holding their stomachs from the pain of laughter. The three became quiet but still shacking from holding their giggles in themselves. Butch for some reason went to a corner the Jojo's dubbed as the 'Depression corner of depression' which was surrounded with dark and gloomy aura. When Kai noticed that she started to brainstorm and got an idea. She took out her smartphone and dialed Carly's number.

_-'Hello! Carly here!'_

''Hey Carly. I need some help over here.''

_-'With what?..Oh wait! Is it about Butch?'_

''Yep. Could you come over here? We need to discus the plan i have come up with.''

_-'Why of course Kai-chan ! Should i call 'them' as well?'_

''Well what do you think?''

_-'Hahaha! Silly me! of course i have to call them! Well we'll be there in an hour or so!'_

''Good. See ya here then. Later.''

_-'Bye bye!'_

As she hung up she had on a evil smirk that no one noticed. _' I will make sure that that baka won't be depressed any time soon.' _With out her noticing she started to laugh like a maniac that got everyone's attention but was still oblivious to the stares and kept on laughing very creepily while her eyes where in shades.

_' Uwaaa...Girls are scary...' _thought the four boys as they watched her aura turn blacker than it normally is.

* * *

Me: I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! well anyway i hope you liked this...short...chapter. R&amp;R please bye...*sigh* I really am slow huh?


	12. Chapter 12

''-So ya get it?'' asked Kai the people in the room next to the one where Butch is sulking. Carly had arrived 2 hours ago with 2 other girls a few years older than Kai and Carly. One is called Mimi Usotsuki, shes 19 years old, has short strawberry blond hair that almost cover her left eye but not entirely. She has big violet eyes with some dark blue in them, not as pail as Kai's skin but similar and she doesn't show any emotion. She's wearing a black and purple striped tunic and black tights and dark brown boots with chains at the ankles. The second one is Malm Ouji, she's 22 years of age, has long icy blue hair tied in a french braid at the side of her head so it's over the shoulder in the front. Her eyes are sunset orange that shine brightly when the sun is setting. She was wearing a size bigger light brown sweater and a black puffy skirt that reach a little above her knees, yellow and black striped stockings and black ballerina flats. She's super girly but also kind of a flirt. Kai had just finished explaining the plan to Carly, Mimi, Malm, Leo, Makoto, Brick, Boomer, Miyako and Momoko ( who were invited by Boomer).

''Yes ma'am!'' yelled all at the same time.

''Now...Any questions?'' asked Kai but got silence in return.''Alright then everyone knows what to do right?*everyone nodded* Now let's get to work!''

''RIGHT!'' And everyone exited the room and went to do their part of the master plan.

* * *

Butch...His still in the corner, sulking and depressed. He was muttering something that was in the lines of ' Stupid brother, stupid Valentines, stupid girls...' and 'How the hell did Boom get that pigtailed Rebel anyway?'. The maids and butlers that passed the corner, well, like any other person would stop and look a while and then sweat dropped and return to doing their jobs and trying to ignore that his even sulking or there. Butch has been in the corner for about 2 hours now. And has started his own mushroom farm in the corner that his very proud of!...Just kidding! About the being proud of part i mean. But i'm serious about the mushrooms though. _'I wonder if they are good enough to eat?...yea probably not..' _thought the raven haired boy in the corner. He now started to poke the mushrooms and it did this 'Boing' sound and now he was sure they were clearly **not **edible.

_''Grumble!~~''_

'' I need some food...'' said the boy his face a little flushed from embarrassment. He finally got up and stretched legs and walked out of the room and strait into the kitchen. He went to the cooks and they right away gave him his favorite. Omurice. I bet you were expecting something more meaty right? Honest mistake. He started to eat the dish. As he took a bite his eyes shot open and shined like stars with pure bliss. Is it really that good?

''This is soooooo gooooddddddd~~'' said Butch with the spoon hanging from his mouth, his lips looked like a cat's smile. The chef and assistant cooks smiled at the boy warmly and watched as he happily ate the rest of the omurice. He was handed a glass of orange juice by one of the maids and he happily chugged it down. When he was finished he said 'Thanks for the food!' and went to the living room to watch some TV.

* * *

Kaoru was in her room and was playing some sort of tune with the strings on the guitar and hummed a rhythm. She took a shaky breath and let it out.

''...I hung up the phone tonight..Something happened for the first time Deep inside it was a rush...What a rush..'' she started to sing slowly and as quietly as she could. She wasn't sure if she should continue but even then she took a deep breath once more and played a little faster but not too fast. '''Cause the possibility that you would ever feel the same way about me it's just too much just too much...''. She put more rhythm into the guitar playing and sang with a little more confidence.

''Why do I keep running from the truth?'' She could feel herself tear up but fought them back.

''All I ever think about is you

You got me hypnotized

So mesmerized

And I've just got to know'' she started to play her guitar faster.

[Chorus:]

''Do you ever think

When you're all alone

All that we could be?

Where this thing could go?

Am I crazy or falling in love?

Is it real or just another crush?

Do you catch a breath

When I look at you?

Are you holding back

Like the way you do?

'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away

But I know this crush ain't going away

Going away'' she bit her lower lip to keep the tears from flowing out.

''Has it ever crossed your mind

When we're hanging,

Spending time, Boy, are we just friends?

Is there more? Is there more? (Is there more)'' She stood up and walked to the mirror to see her reflection and to her surprise she was already crying her eyes out.

''See it's a chance we've gotta take

'Cause I believe that we can make

This into something that'll last

Last forever, forever

[Chorus]

Why do I keep running from the truth? (why do I keep running?)

All I ever think about is you (all I ever think about)

You got me hypnotized (hypnotized)

So mesmerized (mesmerized)

And I've just got to know

Do you ever think (ever think)

When you're all alone (all alone)

All that we could be,

Where this thing could go (go)

Am I crazy or falling in love, (crazy)

Is this real or just another crush (another crush)

Do you catch a breath,

When I look at you,

Are you holding back,

Like the way I do,

'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away,

But I know this crush ain't going away ya ya ya yaaa

(this crush ain't) going away ya ya ya yaaa

(goin' away) going away ya ya ya yaaa

(when you're all alone

All that we could be,

Where this thing could go)

Going away ya ya ya yaaa'' as she finished she fell to the floor to her knees and started to cry into her hands. What she doesn't know is that a pair of crystal blue eyes and a pair of bubblegum pink ones where watching her from the slightly opened doors gap with sadness and worry.

* * *

Momoko and Miyako where watching Kaoru cry in her room in front of the mirror with her face in her hands. And felt really worried about their sister. They wanted to do something but didn't know what. They did how ever know how to cheer her up. She just had to ____sustain the pain just a little more.

* * *

Me: How was it? Too much drama or too little drama? I'm actually quite proud of this chapter what about you? Please R&amp;R! You know you want to! * grin* Bye!


	13. Chapter 13

Me: wow it's already the 13 chapter! I'm so proud! so i have a feeling that the last chapter wasn't very good right? Since the last one got 0 reviews and all *sigh*...

* * *

Iris, Maylu and Sonia were walking down the hall talking about god knows what. Iris and Maylu were talking about the latest fashion while Sonia was trying to ignore the topic, she never was the girly type and didn't know how to chat with her two sisters when they talked about fashion, boys or make up. But every now and then Sonia would join in in the conversation and that was when something was to her taste. Soon came the topic of Butch and Kaoru. The three sisters were very well aware that the raven head had a crush on the Rebel girl and kinda got some hints on that Kaoru herself had a crush on the boy, but things have seen to turn for the bad. The two were ignoring one another and when they were anywhere near one another they would just change their course. And the 3 girls had also noticed that Butch has been down a little, feeling blue even. But what had got their attention was that Boomer, Brick, Momoko, Miyako, the 4 new students and 2 unknown girls have been seen out side of school many times carrying god knows what to who knows where every single day. And with out Kaoru at that matter.

''Hey you three!'' yelled a girls voice that came from behind them. Sonia, Maylu and Iris stopped and looked to where the voice was coming from. And to their surprise it was non other then Kai Tachibana and Leo Kurito who were running towards them. ''You..*huff* Your friends *huff* with the Jojo's right?''

''Yea. That's right and you two are their cousins right? What do ya want anyway?'' asked Sonia quite rudely may i add. Her hands were behind her head and her eyes were narrowed at the two huffing teens in front of her.

'' So we all know here that Butch and Kaoru like one another right? And that the two idiots are ignoring each other for who knows what reason... So you see what i mean to say is that we are going to do something about it. You in?'' said Kai with her hands crossed in front of her chest and her crystal blue orbs were closed and a frown on her pail face.

'' Depends what's the plan and what we have to do.'' answered Iris this time looking at the two siblings suspiciously and her left hand on her hip.

Kai and Leo made a gesture for them to move in closer and as they did that with a slight hesitation Leo looked around to make sure no one was listening.

''Well you see what we're going to do is...*whisper**whisper**Whisper*''You

The sisters were completely shocked at first but a few seconds later some *cough*evil*cough* smirks had formed on their Royal faces as the at the spot agreed to it. They also asked if they should tell Choud, Lan and Geo. Kai thought for a moment and remembered that the three boys where close friends with the Rebel sisters that and they needed more muscles. So she said yes and the girls ran off to their crushes who have no idea that the like them...yet.

* * *

'' A little to the left!...a little more!''

Boomer has been moving things for about 2 hours?...no more than 2 hours..because Miyako wanted everything to be absolutely perfect for when they start the plan and well from wht the blond has been saying Boomer is putting everything wrongly. So she had him redecorate the entire room. And it was a very BIG room.

''Boomy! You moved it to much! Now to the right a little! And that means my right! Ugh! Do i have to do everything myself geez...'' and the girl was ranting once more the rest *who were working also* were watching them from where they were and Momoko was laughing nervously at her younger sisters intensity when it came to parties and matchmaking. No matter where and who it was with.

''Is she always like this?'' asked the red eyed boy who was setting up the loudspeakers near where Momoko was decorating the windows and tables along with Carly. Who had mysteriously gone missing from site. But was actually spying on the two to see 'some sparks of love blossom' as she dudded it.

''Haha you have no idea...'' said the red head as she was embarrassed at her sisters actions and the fact that she was actually alone with Brick _' Carly! i'm going to kill you for this!' _and that was the end of their little chat. Well talk about awkward!

_'Oh for Peat's sake Brick-oniisan! Your Hopeless! Geez...*sigh*' _thought Carly as she came back from her hiding spot and chatted with Momoko but secretly glared at Brick. _'Well time to play matchmaker on these two then. Kai-chan's going to love this! Good thing there are cameras here for her to use as blackmail!' _. Carly **_accidentally _**bumped into Momoko hard enough for her to fall into Bricks arms. The green eyed redheaded girl smirked and watched at the two blushing also redheads.

''S-sorry!'' Momoko quickly said as she moved as far away as she could of Brick but still be able to do her job. So she went next to Carly and send her a glare that clearly said _'YOUR SO DEAD!'. _Carly though wasn't surprised at that and kept on smirking at the two blushing teens on ether side of you. _'I soooo love playing matchmaker!' _was all the green eyed girl thought as she kept on decorating the windows.

* * *

Me: what do you think? To wired? Well any way please R&amp;R BYE!


	14. Chapter 14

''Geo?...Geooo~? GEO!'' shouted a voice at the poor shocked boy who was now standing completely still and wide eyed. Sonia and her sisters had just told them about the plan to get Butch and Kaoru together and he just ...well you know...went into shock. Well it's not like Geo likes Kaoru like that it's more like his an over protective brother or something towards the raven head. She was like his ''little sister''. Geo came out of his shocked daze, he blinked a couple of times and all he saw was someones hand waving in front of his eyes. soon the hand went away and instead was a girl with pinkish-purple hair and big green eyes staring at him with a mix of confusion and annoyance. '' Dude...you okay?'' asked Sonia with her hands crossed in front of her chest and a small frown on her lips.

''Does it look like i'm okay?'' he shot back with annoyance and a small glare. Sonia just frowned but a second later smirked and stepped closer to the boy in front of her and who was a foot taller than her. The action startled Geo and he unthinkably took a step back and Sonia's smirk grew bigger as she kept on stepping towards the boy. ''W-what are you doing?'' managed the boy with redish-brown hair say who was now a little bit flushed at the closeness of the two but Sonia for some reason stayed unfazed by it. The girl reached out her hand and grabbed his color and started to drag him towards the location of the planed place while saying ' Sorry buddy, but you have no choice at this point! So suck it up and come on!' while the 4 others tried to hold back their giggles as they fallowed the two towards the place.

* * *

''Come on Kaoru! Let's go!'' shouted Miyako as she and Momoko were dragging Kaoru out of bed by her legs. It was Friday and Kaoru hadn't cone to school that day. Momoko and Miyako had just come back from school and found her sleeping in bed still and looked like she hadn't woken up on that day yet. Everyone had decided to bring the plan to action that day at midnight. And at this moment they are desperate to get the girl out of bed to get her ready. But their efforts are in vain. ''For Peat's sake get your sorry lazy ass out of the fucking bed already Kaoru!'' yelled Miyako as she finally snapped and with a final tug the raven haired girl flew to the floor face first accompanied with a soft thump.

''OW! What the hell!? What's your problem!?'' yelled an angry Rebel as she rubbed her sour nose and glared darkly at her two sisters in front of her. The two girls were unfazed by the action, though Miyako was a little bit scared of her.

'' Get dressed we're going out. And dress like you did NOT just threw on something you just took out randomly like you have been for the past 2 weeks okay?'' said Momoko as she lectured the girl on the floor still glaring. Kaoru stood up and walked towards her bathroom while cursing under her breath some very colorful words. After she took her shower, washed her teeth and washed her face she went to her closet and put on her underwear, a pair of black leather jeans that were ripped at her knees, a loose black top that had a leopard print skull in the middle of it and the sleeves that reached her elbows had spikes on them, swamp green fingerless gloves and brown ankleboots with golden chains. Even though she didn't really wanna but any make up on, she knew if she left her room with out it her sisters would but it on her their selves. So she put on some mascara, eyeliner, blush, black eye shadow and colorless lipgloss. She also put a green star shaped hair clip in her hair. She looked herself at her mirror before grabbing her leather jacket and her old but still stylish bag.

''So where are we going exactly?'' asked the girl as she reached the bottom of the stairs where her two stepsisters were waiting for her. Momoko was wearing a red and white striped sweater, white sleeveless leather jacked, light blue denim skirt, peach pink stockings and brown boots. Her long red hair was in a messy bun on top of her head and decorated with a pink and red heart shaped hair clips around it, some of her hair had fallen out of the bun and is now framing her pinkish white face perfectly. She was hardly wearing any make up, well that's what it looked like anyway since she was going for the natural look. She also had her pink leather bag on her shoulder. Miyako was wearing a blue dress with white dots on it and a black dress belt, the dress went a little up her knees, white furry jacket sweater, baby blue gloves, skin colored stockings and black high heals that had a blue flower on the straps around her ankles. Her make up was light like Momoko's but her's wasn't as natural though she had on baby blue eye shadow un like Momoko who didn't have any eye shadow. She also had her violet purse with a long golden chain that is on her left shoulder.

'' Oh well we're just going to hang out a little and then we're going to go to a party! That I'm sure you'll like!'' said Miyako as she took a hold of Kaoru's pail hand and dragged her out of the front door with Momoko right behind them and yelled 'We're off professor!' and went to the garage where their cars ( yea ya heard THEIR CARS!) were staying. They went towards Miyako's baby blue beetle that's big enough for 4 and drove to the mall to 'hang out'.


	15. Chapter 15

''Is everything ready over there?'' asked the bubblegum pink eyed girl on the phone. The three had been shopping for about 4 hours now and Kaoru was really tired. They two other step sisters thought of taking a little break and Kaoru had shouted 'HALLELUJAH!' and ran to the first cafe she could find with Momoko and Miyako on her tail. Momoko had excused herself to make the call and see if they were ready for them come.

_'**' Yea almost. Kai is bossing us around to do all sorts of things to make this perfect. Carly, Mimi and Malm-san are decorating the halls, Iris, Sonia and Maylu are making the food. Lan, Geo and Chaud are getting the music and checking the speakers, Boomer is getting Butch and I am making sure that Makoto isn't going to eat the food along with Leo, who is holding him back as we speak.'' **_

''Great to hear that Brick. We'll come in 3-4 hours, i think Kaoru can't take this anymore she looks like she's about to die or something..'' Momoko said while sweatdropping at Kaoru who was now lying on the table with her hands spread on it.

_'**' Mn. Got it i'll tell the rest. Oh and Blossom?'' **_Brick said and Momoko blushed at the nickname he had once given her but got over it even though her face was still a little red.

''Hm? What is it Brick?''

**_''I have something to tell you after the party. Bye!''_**

''Huh? W-wait! Brick!* PEEP! PEEP! PEEP!* Geez...what's up with him lately? Mouu!~~ Brick no baka!* Brick you idiot!*'' Momoko yelled and sighed. _'Really. What do I even see in that iceboy?'_ thought the redhead as she made her way back towards her sisters.

* * *

_'What the heck did I just say?!' _yelled Brick in his head as he pulled his hair and his face was beat red. _' I __practically confessed to her! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!'_

'' Ummm Brick-oniichan? Are you alright?'' asked a bubbly voice from behind the redhead. Brick jumped in surprise and turned around to meet with two girls one with bloody red hair that are in two pigtails and one with waist long strait hair that's in a french braid.

''O-oh! I'm fine.'' he answer a little too fast and Kai raised her eyebrow at him and Brick already knew that he wasn't going to win this battle. Brick was now sweating bullets at Kai's stare. Soon after Kai smirked and made a 'Oh!' face and winked at her cousin and dragged Carly with her somewhere else.

_'Oh no...Damn that girls sharp.' _he thought as a shiver ran down his spine.

* * *

Butch was laying in his bed in his room while his radio was blasting his favorite bands and songs. He was staring at the ceiling and didn't hear one of his brothers enter his room. Who was non other than the ever so perky blond Royal Boomer. He made his way towards the radio and turned it off.

''Hey! Whats the big deal! Can't I even listen to my music in peace in my room anymore!?'' asked or in this case yelled Butch as the music was turned off. Boomer just ignored him and walked towards his brothers closet and pulled out a swamp green dress shirt, black leather jacket, black jeans and green and black sneakers and threw them on the king sized bed next to Butch.

''Put these on we're going out!'' Boomer told his raven haired brother with his signature grin '' And i won't take 'No!' for an answer! I'll wait in the car!'' Boomer left the room with a soft slam of the door and a confused Butch sitting on the edge of the bed.

''What?''

* * *

The kitchen, it was a mess. The floor, walls, the windows and the door were covered in flower, smashed eggs, sugar, dough and whipped cream. And all because of the 3 Royal sister who were left in charge of making the food. But at least they got the food ready, but now they had to clean all of this mess that they had caused, and after that they had to take a shower, get dressed, do their hair and make up and get the two greens finally together.

''We can't clean this place up in just 2 hours and get ready!'' moaned Maylu in frustration as she banged her head on the table that was covered in flower. But unfortunately she had forgotten and now her entire face was covered in white powder. ''Oh great! now i have to wash this off!''

''Or you could use a towel and wipe it off.'' Iris said as she handed Maylu the towel. The girl slowly took the towel and muttered a 'Thanks' and started to clean her face.''But seriously how did we get it to be so messy in here?''

''Well for 1. Iris you were never good in the kitchen to begin with, 2. YOUR to blame in this and 3. ... yea i don't have a third one.'' said Sonia as she crossed her arms and closed her eyes. Iris blushed in embarrassment and huffed.

''Hmph!''

Maylu watched the two with some amusement and laughed a little at them. Iris and Sonia looked at her in surprise but soon after joined her in the laughter. But their laughter was cut short as 2 maid came in and told them that they will clean up so that they could get ready.

''Are you sure?'' asked Maylu feeling a little guilty for letting someone else clean their mess up.

A maid with long white hair that's in a high ponytail and wore a big smile on her face said''Of course! It would be our pleasure, after all your helping master Butch get together with miss Kaoru, yes? That's the least we could do!''

The other maid who had short red hair that was curled at the ends a bit and greenish blue eyes smiled a little and nodded in agreement. The three sisters smiled in gratitude and rushed towards the room they had put all of their belongings. The Two maids watched them leave and the albino said to the other one'' Well looks like everything is going smoothly don't you think?''

''Yea, and it looks like the young masters are going to have a bright future, huh ?'' said the red head.

''Yea but...'' started the albino as she looked down at her outfit.'' I still don't get why I have to dress as a girl though...''

''Well for 1. It's a disguise and 2. Revenge is sweet!* snickers* ''

''Why you little...Fine I deserved it..''

''Now let's get to work! We don't want to be tardy now do we?''

''Haha! No we do not''


	16. Chapter 16

''Boomer...What the fuck are we doing at one of our hotels?'' asked a very pissed off Butch as he tapped his foot and a tick mark on his head as he tried to calm himself.

'' No reason, just that we're having a party here and we will host this thing along with Leo and Kai. Though Kai is the real host but she said that you must be here or she'll tell dad (Mojo Jojo). And you know how much dad loves Kai.'' Boomer said as he put his hands behind his head and continued to make his way inside the hotel.'' You better come bro.''

_'Stupid Kai and her cute and innocent act around old man...I mean come on! Why can't she use her evil powers for good! And Good as for my benefits! _''Yea yea I'm comin'.''Butch grunted and went after his brother but before he went in he got a glimpse of a baby blue beetle stopping near the back. But he just ignored it. Little did he know that that beetle held an green eyed beauty that he may have a crush on, that may or may not be eating his life away...okay that's just going over board...

* * *

Kaoru was...to simply put..tired and sick of shopping and the mall. Kaoru has spend a long time shopping with her sisters Momoko and Miyako, who for some unknown reason bought 3 party dresses and one is her size. Suspicious. And now they were driving to they know where and the blond and redhead were giggling and whispering so quietly ( the whisper part the giggles were very loud) that she would need super hearing. _'Yea i wish..like superpowers or heroes were real. If I had superpowers I would fly home and stay there.' _thought the raven head as she slumped deeper into the backseat of the car. She looked through the window and saw some kids playing in the park. _'Brings back memories...but that's in the past.'_ Suddenly the car came into a stop and Kaoru looked towards the front to see two pairs of eyes on her with big smiles on their faces. The green eyed Utonium felt alarmed and knew right away that her sisters were up to no good (not that they never are but still like it involved her.).

''W-what?'' asked Kaoru as she eyed the two girls suspiciously. But Momoko's and Miyako's smiles only grew and grew till they reached the point of utter maniacal grin. Kaoru started to sweat bullets under the stares she was getting.

''Miyako.'' Momoko started but still held her grin in place,'' Tell Kai we're here and let them send some maids.'' Miyako nodded and did as told. The green eyed raven head was now a bit scared and started to panic. _'What the hell is going on here!? Their insane!' _

''Done! Now come on Kaoru-neechan let's go we have a lot of work to do on..._ this _...'' Miyako said as she gestured to Kaoru, all of Kaoru.

''What's wrong whit what i look like?!''

''**Everything.**'' Miyako and Momoko said jointly with plank faces. Kaoru was dumbfounded and speechless. Before she could resist she was already out of the car and surrounded by a bunch of maid but two maids stood out. One with short red hair that curled at the ends, greenish-blue eyes, pasty white skin, a small smile, slim yet curvy body and was quite tall, she looked about 15. Isn't she too young to be a maid? The other maid had silvery white hair that was in a high ponytail, crystal blue eyes that reminded you of cat eyes, deadly pail skin, a grin on her face, no curves and the same height as the other maid, she looked pretty mature yet mischievous. About 18-19 maybe?

''Hello miss Kaoru, i presume?'' asked the girl with short red hair,''My name is Kai-Riin and this over here is Killuai. We will be you maids for the day.''

_'Kai-Riin? What a weird name. Same goes for that Killuai or whatever. But the two look really familiar..hmm...' _''Oh um yes I'm Kaoru. But why would I need maids for today or any day for that matter?'' asked the girl who crossed her arms in front of her chest and shot a glare towards the redhead. Killuai was alarmed and looked like ready to step in and protect Kai-Riin next to her. But the girl in question didn't even flinch, but just stared at the tomboy in front of her and shot one of her own glares. This time Kaoru flinched but brushed it off quickly and didn't back down. It was a tiny glare war between the two teens. And everyone else was to nervous or scared to step in.

''Well _miss _Kaoru, you are here as our special quest of the night. And I'm afraid that you will take part of this rather you like it or not. Because non of your friends nor the workers here will let you out of this hotel till tomorrow. So I recommend you get comfortable.'' said Kai-Riin as she crossed her arms and closed her eyes. Killuai looked at her with nervousness and tried not to be a target of anger when she finally snaps. Kai-Riin is known for her short temper and revenge tactics. I mean look at Killuai, 'she's actually a 'he' and his name isn't even 'Killuai' it's 'Killua'. He learned his lesson.

''*cough* U-um shall we get inside and get you ladies ready?'' Killuai asked nervously, everyone but the two bickering betties nodded faster than normal and dashed inside.

* * *

'' Oh my god! Sonia! You look so pretty!'' Maylu squealed when she saw Sonia coming out of the dressing room. She was wearing a knee length strapless tight dress that was this really deep green color and on it was a dark and light pink flower print, a black and gold chain belt around her waist, 2 inch black ankle boots with spikes on the heel. Her pinkish-purple hair was in a cute yet messy bun on top of her head and a light green scrunchy around it to hold the bun in place. Her make up was simple, green and pink eye shadow, some dark green mascara, light blush and colorless lip gloss.

''Y-your going over board! You should look at yourselves you two look much better that I ever will!'' Sonia said as a real blush came to her cheeks. Maylu and Iris were blushing as well. Maylu was wearing a cute blue dress that reached a little above her knees and had a leopard print on it, she had a black belt around her waist, 2 inch beige knee high boots and a small baby blue flower on the out sides of the ankles. Her short hair was in soft curls and a blue flower decorated her hair as it sat on the right side of her head near her ear. Her make up was similar to Sonia's exept her eye shadow was light blue and purple, her mascara was electric blue and she wore peachy pink lipstick.

''U-um! T-that's so not true!'' shouted Iris out of embarrassment. Iris was wearing a hot pink plaid dress that was tight at the chest till the middle of her stomach and from there it just flows, it has frills on the edges, she had a black belt that has flowers at the front part tightly around her waist. She had on her feel 2 inch red heels and skin colored stockings. Her long beige hair was in a simple french braid and over her shoulder which was decorated with some sparkling glitter. Her make up was also similar to Sonia's and Maylu's but mostly in hot pink, baby pink and red. Her mascara was red and she wore baby pink lip gloss on her lips.

''Okay! Okay! Girls we're equally beautiful!'' said Maylu as she threw her hands around the other girls' shoulders and started to giggle. The two others joined her.'' Now then let's go see if everything is perfect so that when they get here they will have a full lovey-dovey moment!'' she acclaimed and they made their way towards the ballroom of the hotel.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I'm starting to get the feeling that this story isn't that good anymore...

* * *

"NO!"

The entire building was trembling from the booming voice, that belonged to non other than the green eyed Rebel alpha, Kaoru. Currently the Utonium sisters were in the hotel that was owned by the Jojo family, and also the hotel the plan will commence. They where in one of the rooms that Kai had reserved for them and were currently were trying to get Kaoru in the dress Miyako had chosen and bought for her. Again _trying ._

''For Peat's sake Kaoru Marianna Utonium! Just wear the stupid dress!'' shouted the short tempered redhead as she tried to hold the raven head down while Miyako was looking for a chance to slip the dress on Kaoru.

''No! And don't use my middle name Momoko_ Liona _Utonium!'' Kaoru said back while smirking as she also used the carrot top's full name. That just pissed her off more and a war was about to commence, but thankfully before it could start Miyako got an idea.

''If you wear the dress you don't have to wear the high heals (, even though there so beautiful,) and I'll stop annoying you for half a year to wear something girly (even if you would look super pretty) !''

Kaoru was silent for 2 full minutes before making a skeptical look at the blond in front of her. Why? Well that's because it was hard to believe that she'll stop annoying her for half a year and let her wear sneakers to just wear a dress for one night. Suspicious much? ''What the hell are you two up to?''

The two teens stiffened and their blood ran cold. They could fell the cold sweat on the back of their necks. Miyako started to laugh nervously and Momoko was getting really freak out. The two maids who were watching ( well Kai-Riin was, Killuai was looking at the wall and _her _back turned to the 3 girls) decided to step in and help.

''Miss Kaoru, I deeply apologize for not telling you this before hand. But you will be attending a party hosted by the Jojo family and you 3 are very important guest along with some others you may know.'' the short haired redhead said as she bowed at the sisters. Well what she said wasn't exactly a lie though. It was practically the truth, but with a few twists here and there. Kaoru looked at the maid for a few seconds but believed her non the less. She looked towards Miyako, grunted and nodded in agreement of wearing the stupid dress. The dress ended at her mid thigh, had a puffy black skirt with 4-5 layers of fabric and the top part had a sweatheart neck line and had a tiger animal print, the stripes were blackish-purple and the background was forest green. Momoko and Miyako were about to squeal in delight, since the green eyed girl looked absolutely gorgeous. Kai-Riin looked at Kaoru with a small smile on her face and Killuai had a small blush on his face ( btw they still didn't know that Killuai is a boy) but got over it before the others could see.

''Miss Kaoru you look very gorgeous. Now how about we do your hair and make up?'' said Kai-Riin as she went to the mirror table where all the needed things sat. Kaoru hesitated but went soon after.''Don't worry miss Kaoru. I know exactly what I'm doing. Miss Kai didn't ask me to assist you randomly.'' Kai-Riin started her job and did it with out any rushing and doing everything carefully and slowly, to not mess up anything. As the maid was working on the girl, the two other sisters had asked the albino for help on their own getting ready. Of course Killuai was trying not to get embarrassed when helping them, but failed at it. Though he did do a very good job on it as well. Killuai wasn't chosen randomly either. Momoko's dress was a peachy pink long strapless dress that reached the ground, it had a sweatheart neckline and had a cherry blossom print on the right side of the bottom half of the skirt. She also had on a gold and silver belt around her waist. Her hair was down but some of her hair was pulled back into a half ponytail, and had on a red flower clip on the left side of her head. She had on pink eye shadow, redish-brown eyeliner and red mascara, some peachy blush and peachy lip gloss. she also wore red platforms. Miyako had on a short baby blue dress that had on pink, blue and pail green flowers ( A/N: I have that dress! XD) that reached her mid thigh, light blue stockings and black 2 inch ankle boots. Her shiny blond hair was in a side ponytail that was curled and had glitter. She had on baby blue eye shadow, bright blue mascara, shimmering eyeliner, blush and light blue lipstick.

''Aaaand we're done! How is it?'' Kai-Riin showed Kaoru how she looked and gasped in surprise. Kaoru could hardly belive that that was her. She had on light green eye shadow, black eyeliner, green mascara, some blush and red lipstick. Her hair was styled in soft curls and had on some sparkles in her hair, even if she didn't like the fact that her hair was covered in glitter. She had to admit the maid did a very good job. ''And since you don't have to wear high heals anymore I got you these.'' Kai-Riin handed the Rebel a black shoe box. Kaoru opened it and saw a pair of neon green sneakers, with black lases and tiger animal print on it. It matched perfectly with the dress.

''Thanks. They look so cool!'' Kaoru managed to say and before she knew it the tall maid was in front of her on her knees and putting on the sneakers for her.''Thanks...again.''

''No prob! Now I think it's about time for you to make your appearance. The party has been going on for a good 15 minutes already.'' The maid said calmly. The three sisters stood there for a few seconds.

''EEEEEHHHH?!" They yelled and rushed through the door and headed towards the ballroom with the two maids right behind them.

* * *

Butch was simply to put both shocked and amused, but also very pissed off. I mean his brothers, two cousins and their friends, closest friends and his crushed friends and sisters were all playing matchmakers. Who wouldn't be pissed off when your love life is being invaded by someone? Exactly. Brick had filled him in on it when Kai had told her to do so. And he was not happy with the news at all, he was the complete opposite actually. But still he couldn't feel a little happy at the thought of everyone trying cheer the two teens in green up. But when the time comes he will get his revenge. I mean Brick and that pink eyed Rebel chick aren't together yet right? So he still had his chance in playing matchmaker himself along with Kaoru, who would immediately agree with it when she finds out what they did. Let's just hope nothing goes wrong...I mean it can't be that bad...Can it?

* * *

A/N: Heyya! So I hope you liked this chapter and please, please, PLEASE review! R&amp;R! BYE!


	18. Chapter 18 Authors Note! READ IT!

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!

OKAY, I'm not happy. NOT at ALL! So i'm taking a brake from this story for a while since, I haven't gotten any reviews as of late on this story. So i thought I should take a looooooooooonnnnnnngggg brake from this story and work on my other stories. Now if you have something to say, write in the reviews or PM me.

Thank you for reading this and hope you all have a nice day, night, morning, evening or what ever it is in your timeline.

P.S: I'm actually kind of bored with this story so i might cancel it if I don't want to write it anymore FOREVER, so yea just so you know...

Now then bye bye!


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:... I hope you have learned your lesson yet...but that doesn't mean I am going to be easy on ya'll! So if I don't get at least 3 reviews on this chapter I WILL NOT update! Well hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Kaoru stood behind the door looking through the small crack. She had to admit this was one heck of a party, but she still had to wonder for what reason was it held anyway? Was it someone's birthday? _Don't tell me...It's Butch and his brothers' birthday!? _Thought the girl as she became more nervous the before.

Momoko and Miyako, who have been watching Kaoru, had also become quite anxious. I mean imagine what the green rebel will do if she found out about the plan! The two other girls shuddered at the thought.

'' Miss Kaoru I think it would be wise to go and join the party other than staring through the crack of the door. I think your making the other guest uncomfortable.'' The tall redheaded maid said as she sweatdropped. Kaoru blushed a little and nodded at her slowly and opened the door wider so she and the others could join the party. As the 3 girls entered all eyes were on them, well mostly on Kaoru. But suddenly the two maid were nowhere to be seen.

''Where'd Kai-Riin and Killuai go?'' asked Miyako as she looked around. Momoko and Kaoru shrugged also looking around.

Momoko soon spotted the snack table a bounced towards it with hearts instead of her eyes. Well what you expect there was a 7 layered strawberry and white chocolate fudge cake sitting on the table who wouldn't run there? Miyako and Kaoru just sweat dropped at the overly hyper girl.

''I'm going to go look for Boomer. You have fun!'' Miyako said before running off to find Boomer leaving the raven head to stand by herself in the crowded room.

Not knowing what to do Kaoru went to one of the vacant tables and took a seat. The green eyed teen watched as other teens danced and chatted the night away. _'Being anti social sucks...' _well it was kinda her fault not being social but still it was a pain in the ass for sure.

* * *

''Go.''

''No way!''

''Your going and that's final.'' A dark haired girl said as she pushed a boy with dark black hair and green eyes. Kai was pushing Butch out of the room he ran into when he spotted Kaoru in the party. ''Look i went through A LOT of trouble to do this and you are not going to ruin it just because it's awkward between the two of you! Now are you a man or not?!''

Butch didn't answer right away but did mumble a faint ''I am..'' Kai feeling quite irritated at the usually loud and annoying male being shy all of a sudden.

''I didn't hear you.''

''I am.'' he said a little louder.

''What?''

''I am a man!''

''Can't hear you!''

''I'M A MAN!'' yelling at the top of his lungs he stormed out of the room and stopped when he realised what had just happened. ''Oh your good.'' he said with a smirk on his face.

Kai held her head high and a proud smirk plastered on her face as well ''Hmph! What ya expect?'' The two started laughing soon after and the dark haired beauty wished her cousin 'Good luck on getting a girlfriend' making the boy blush and shot her a glare, making the she devil laugh once more.

Butch rolled his forest green eyes and made her way towards the green eyed rebel sitting and watching people dance

* * *

_**A/N: happy? R&amp;R! **_


	20. Chapter 20 MUST READ! IMPORTANT!

I was thinking of rewriting this story.

reason?

Simple. I REALLY want to rewrite it. it just isn't that great. Don't get me wrong I really love the plot I have going here but the writing is bad and rushed, don't you think?

Come on, you KNOW, we ALL know that the story is rushed and made halfhearted.

The characters are probably all out of character, the story probably makes NO SENSE. I will keep the plot, but I will make some changes that will be noticeable.

I'm not entirely sure if I SHOULD rewrite it but I think It would be for the best.

tell me your thoughts on this. Help me decide if I should give it a go and a chance to make this story better by rewriting it or keep this raw rushed version and continue it.

thank you.


	21. Chapter 21 I have decided on

Okay so I have decided to rewrite this story.

I'm sorry to those who wanted me to continue the original, this one, but I'm not satisfied with how the chapters have turned out. I have read my story, read it 2 days ago in fact, and it was so cringey, all those crammer mistakes and the rushed plot was confusing even for me!

In the rewritten version that I'll be writing, I'll be keeping the story and plot, but with some changes, and I'm going to make it about the American PPG and much longer chapters...I hope.

I'm not going to delete this story though, I'll keep it on here. I just won't be updating on this one anymore.

Thank you for supporting this story so much and I hope that you'll support the rewritten one as well when it comes out.

Thank you.


End file.
